User blog:Alemagno12/Binary Function II: A New Theory Of Everything
(Change title to Binary Notation Revisited plox) Recently, I've been looking at my old Binary Notation and discovered that, even though it has great potential, an EXTREMELY LARGE - googologically large, in fact - amount of its power is yet to be harnessed, mainly because of the numerous flaws with it unknown to me before. I've spent hours trying to fix the notation, and making it more powerful (and, if possible, easier to understand)... but to no avail. And then, I found Bubby3's blog post, and was enlightened. fCD(K)(n) breaks the laws of physics BECAUSE IT'S FASTER-GROWING THAN OUR OWN UNIVERSE! Definition First of all, let's define the new Binary Notation, which I'll call Binary Notation II - we can't talk about a notation without defining a notation, after all. *U = a1,a2,a3,...,at *ax = 0 or 1 or T or F or X or b1,b2,b3,...,bt' *P(U) = aq, where q = min{n|Θ(m|n+21,b2,b3,...,bt'], P(U) = Θ(n|n>U,X(666)). (Note: Θ(a|b) means smallest universe in which there exists an a such that b) *[](x) = x+1 *If P(U) = 0, U(x) = U,U,1(x+1) *If P(U) = 1, U(x) = [U',U,0,1,L,[T,T]](U',U',1(x+1)), where L is the last entry of U. *If P(U) = T, U(x) = [U',U,0,1,L',[F,F]](U',U',1(x-1)), where L' is the last entry of U' *If P(U) = F, U(x) = ometochli(U',U,L',L,X(3x+6))-U,666(U(x)) *If P(U) = X, U(x) = sam(u(U'(x))), where u is our universe = [0,1,T,F,X,0] As you can see from the definition, Binary Notation encodes universes - the growth rate of an universe determines the maximum size of notations it can hold before running into something I call a true paradox. This is the reason why it's so important - it can describe laws of physics at the multiuniversal level! 'It allows us to know about and study universes with laws of physics or even logic that no human could imagine - heck, that no creature imaginable by a human could imagine - heck, that no creature imaginably unimaginable by a human could imagine! Oh, and don't just credit me - credit Bubby3 too, which made the blog post that in turn made this one possible! Oh, and before you say ''But Nish, shouldn't a notation that describes the laws of physics of every universe not use specific universes (our universe) in its definition, or at least not be able to exist in our universe?, whenever such a notation spontaneously appears in our universe (which actually always happens infinitely many times and in infinitely many places due to the universe being infinite) it quickly causes a true paradox, which both literally and metaphorically flings the notation at indescribably large speeds towards the nearest universe, until it finds one where it doesn't cause a true paradox and therefore one where it isn't flung away. In this case, the notation will never reach a universe where it isn't flung away, but that isn't a problem - true paradoxes are mostly harmless, and quickly vanish without leaving any noticeable trace (excluding the places/times where the number was expressed in some (non-contradictory) way, e.g writing). Oh, and this is just one way to define Binary Notation, which uses our universe and concepts from our universe for its definition, and it can actually use any universe instead of ours, although it would have to be defined in a slightly different way. Analysis Due to my only very recent completion of the notation, I cannot go into very specific details about it; nevertheless, I managed to some analysis, and it gave me this: *[](x) = x+1 *[[]](x) = x+2 *[[],[]](x) ~ fε0(x) *0(x) ~ BB(x) *1,0(12) ~ Sasquatch *[T,1,0,0](666) = chenchiwahwah-ometochli *[1,0,0](x) = ometochli(x) *[T,1,0,0](x) ~ Ultimate BEAF *T,[1,0,0](x) ~ Binary Notation *[1,0,T,0](x) = sam(x) *[1,0,T,F,0](x) ~ fCD(0)(x) *[1,0,T,F,X,0](x) = Our Universe *T,[T,[1,0,1,0,T,F,X,0](x) < fCD(K)(x) < T,[1,0,1,0,T,F,X,0](x) And let me tell you, that Binary Notation gets much, MUCH farther than that - these universes are only the smallest possible ones that can be created, and even the last 3 are only the smallest of the middle-sized universes, universes where F and X are NEEDED in it for it to be part of that group - and not only that, but even the middle-sized universes are like specks of dust to the large universes, which I haven't even fully understood yet! In conclusion, this new notation allows us not only to make a more in-depth study of our own universe, but also of every other universe, which in turn allows us to make an even more in-depth study of our own universe! Hopefully I'll be able to give some very much needed detailed results before April- oh yeah, did I already mention it? '''Happy April Fools Day. Category:Blog posts